1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of in vivo implants. More particularly, preferred embodiments of the invention are directed to an orthopedic prosthesis having a composite coating to promote tissue in-growth and/or tissue on-growth.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior art implants are known to those skilled in the art. For example, conventional implants are typically composed of stainless steel, cobalt-chrome, or titanium alloy.
A problem with this technology has been that the best substrate materials are not the best materials to be in contact with living tissue. Therefore, what is required is a solution that can provide a biocompatible coating on a substrate.
One approach in an attempt to solve the above-discussed problems involves simply coating an implant substrate with a biocompatible material. However, a disadvantage of this approach is that biocompatible materials are often soft or brittle.
Another disadvantage of this approach has been relatively high cost and/or technical complexity. Therefore, what is also needed is a solution that meets the above-discussed requirements in a more simple and cost effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of good substrate properties, and good coating properties referred to above have not been fully met in combination. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses both of these requirements.